Deal
by Sparkles-malec
Summary: When Alec goes on a tinder date with Clary he did not expect make a friend, come out for the first time, and start a fake relationship to convince his parents he is straight, and get clary's friends off her back about her lack of love life. But what happens when Alec meets said Friends and one of them happens to be a hot glittery man he wouldn't mind getting to know
1. Prologe

Clary Fairchild was not the kind of person to go on a tinder date. but when your friends hassle you about your lack of love life for months, and you match with what seems to be an actually nice guy, who didn't ask for nudes, she decided to take the chance. And that's how she ended up here, standing outside 'the jade wolf', a Chinese restaurant on one of the small peers of New York. The Cold breeze pushing her fiery red hair away from her face, And chilling her bare arms. she cursed herself for forgetting a coat. "Hello, are you clary?", Clary looked up to find an admittedly not bad looking man approaching. she'd seen his photos on tinder, but you could never be too sure with those. but this man definitely was the same Alec Lightwood from the app. he was intimidatingly tall, and obviously built, a contrast to her own tiny body. his hair was a mess of raven short waves atop his pale head. his eyebrows were dark and arched, above his hazel eyes. "yeah...Alec right?" She smiled awkwardly and held out her hand for his shake.

The two made it inside and ordered food, talking about random things like the weather and work. Once it got to the bill Alec paid and they walked out to the dark peer. clary shivered with the change of temperature from the restaurant, and Alec noticed, placing his coat over her small shoulders. she smiled and nodded a thank you. "So...," she said obviously ready to bring up the topic of a second date, which she wasn't opposed to exactly, but there wasn't a lot of chemistry so far, but that could change, and Alec seemed nice. Clary was about to speak again when she noticed Alec's eyes were fixed on something behind her. she gently turned her head to see a blond guy gently lean in and peck a red-haired boys lips, Clary smiled at the couple, admiring how happy they looked, before looking back at Alec who was still fixed on them. "Alec?" She pulled his coat tighter around her body when a rush of cold air blew over them. "yeah sorry, it's just...they don't have to do that in public" he gestured to the couple behind them while frowning. Clary dipped her eyebrows in question, then understood what Alec had meant "what because there two boys" she snapped, "does that bother you". Alec looked a little taken aback, his eyes darting back to meet clary's green ones, "well I mean, yeah...I guess..." he muttered, his eyes now drifting to dark tar ground below there feet. Clary's rolled her eyes and felt her blood boil. Alec had seemed like a nice guy, but now he could definitely forget about a second date, she hated people being even just the smidge bit homophobic, or racist, or any prejudice, she had no patience for it. that's why instead of asking why he believed that, like a calm person might of, she ripped his jacket off and threw it to the ground, "well then, Mr homophobic assholl" clary stared straight into his eyes, hoping to reach his soul, "you can forget about a second date" she spat out and stormed off towards the road.

Clary stood on the sidewalk, rolling back on her heels as she waited for a cab to pass. "I'm sorry" a voice came from behind her, she tilted her head over her shoulder to see Alec, coat draped over his arm. "Mmm," Clary rolled her eyes before turning to face him. "Look I'm sorry, but you're not going to convince me to go on a second date, I have little patience for close-minded people" she began playing with her nails as if to show how much she cared about his opinion, which was not at all. After a few seconds, she spoke again "do you have something to say?" She rolled her eyes again, hoping she wouldn't get a headache by the number of times tonight. "uh, yeah. Sorry...I just..well first I didn't come over to ask for a second date" he spoke, eyes flicking around the to every place they could look apart from clary's gaze, "I just didn't want you to leave, thinking that of me...and I know it's stupid I don't even know you, I just...I'm...I'm done pretending. I went on this date tonight to convince myself I was 'normal' as my parents would say, but it didn't work...I feel the same... I wasn't bothered by that couple, or maybe I was...but it wasn't disgust, it was jealousy and admire because...I want that, and I don't think I ever will have it" Alec finished, ducking his head so his forehead was covered by dark locks of hair. Clary's mouth formed an O as she understood, "you mean..." she asked, in a gentle tone compared to her venom before. "Yeah...I'm gay..." Alec looked up and met clary's eyes, she swore she could see the beginning of tears shining under the street lights. her heart broke for the guy, even if she didn't know him, he seemed so scared, and alone. "Wow. Iv never said that out loud before" Alec croaked out, still looking at clary. "Well, I can definitely say this has been one of the most eventful first dates I've ever been on" clary tried lightening the mood. "one? I'd like to hear the story's that compete with this" Alec smiled a little, and clary let out a small giggle. When the straight-faced again Alec looked back at the ground, "look I know it was fucked up. I feel so bad about what I said about those guys, and I hope to god they didn't hear me, I would hate to make them feel how I feel...I was just scared you would see me looking at them would figure it out...and that terrified me, you see my parents...they are very traditional, and I thought if a went out with a girl I could change how I felt or at least hide it.". Clary wasn't mad, she understood. She would always be grateful for her amazing parents. she was confused however, they had just met and Alec had told her a secret he's never told anyone else. "It was fucked up, but I understand" she gently placed a hand on his arm, and smiled at him again. "and I'm kind of touched you told me, a stranger, I must have made a good impression" Alec laughed "well how you acted with those guys, I knew you wouldn't care about my sexuality. And I needed to say it before I exploded... thanks for being so cool, I feel like lots of girls would slap me for using them...which I guess would be fair". "Well don't take this personally but I wasn't too attached, I kinda went on this date to get my friends off my back about my lack of a love life". Clary smiled and caught the flash of yellow in the distance as a cab came down the road. "I should probably get that. First I've seen since I stormed off and threw your jacket at the ground, sorry about that by the way." Clary states walking out to the road raising her hand to signal the car "no problem, and here you seem freezing" he gently placed the navy blue coat back on her shoulders. She smiled still facing away, maybe the date didn't work out, but she could see a great friendship here.

As the car came to a stop she realized she didn't have any way of contacting him. She turned and hugged him gently goodbye, "you seem really nice Alec, and even if it wasn't a perfect date, I did have fun. " she then held out her phone to Alec. "you can text me if you ever want to talk about all of...well you know" she smiled again as Alec took it typing in his number "plus I need to give your coat back" she took the phone and climbed in the yellow cab. Wow, what a first date she thought as the lights of New York sped by on her way back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter One

When Alec arrived at his studio apartment after his 'date' with Clary he felt…..good, he had made a new friend, and well come out for the first time, it was definitely a unexpected, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Alec looked up from his where he'd been playing with his own hands in his lap when he heard the buzz of his doorbell, knowing who it must be he reluctantly stood and walked pulling open the door to not surprisingly see his mother she was tall and dark-haired like himself, but unlike his hazel eyes hers were dark as she stared into your soul. "Alec!" She walked past where he was holding the door open and gave him an awkward one-armed hug before making her way to the lounge room and sitting on one of the chairs "make yourself at home" Alec muttered continuing with a 'you always do' in his head before turning to his mother "so nice to see you mother" he smiled and walked to sit across from her. "So" She lent over the small wooden coffee table pouring herself a cup of tea that Alec had placed there a few minutes before "how was your date, you must tell me how you met this girl" she raised a dark pointed eyebrow while slowly sipping the edge of the white mug in her hand. "Uh yeah good, and of course another time" Alec shuffled in his seat not knowing what to say to ether, his mother would probably hate the idea of tinder, and for the other thing, saying it was bad would lead to lots of questions about if it was him or her, if he wasn't gentlemanly enough, or she was ugly… and telling his mother the truth about the date would require coming out, which was a big no, so saying 'yeah' seemed like the best way to go. "Good, good" his mother delicately placed the mug down on the table and crossed her legs resting her chin in her palms "because of your twenty-three now…." Alec cut her off moving forward in his seat "and I need to find a good wife, worthy of the lightwood name" he finished what he knew his mother would say in a sarcastic tone. "Alec this is serious….you have been on many dates lately and they never seem to work….in this close to taking matters into my own hands" Alec shivered at her words knowing they meant she would marry him off to some high name girl." understand?" The mother found her son's eyes and kept the contact strong and pointed as if to tell him how real the threat was. Alec just nodded and his mother smiles. Before getting up. Alec had a million thoughts going through his brain, mostly of him marrying a young girl from the Branwell's or some other big name in his dad's line of work. He quickly blurted it out, retrying it straight Away. "No need though mother, I had much fun in my date tonight, I think she's a keeper…..." Alec quickly cursed himself for saying that, knowing what was coming. "Oh very good Alec, I'm proud…. I'll have to meet her soon" and with that, she was gone.

The week or so went pretty average, Alec would work his job at his parent's company 'lightwood law' every day. seeing as Alec is only twenty-three he hasn't been doing it long so he's not very high up, he's still mostly getting coffee for the big Lawyers. yes his parents may own the whole company but he doesn't get special treatment if he wants to make it in the industry he has to work.

Alec got up from his desk to open to door that had just been knocked on, "hello Alec" the man was half a head shorter than Alec, and his head was showing signs of balding, he stepped in and lightly tapped Alec's shoulder, in what Alec guessed was supposed to be a loving way. "Hello father, if you don't mind me asking, what has made you stop by my office today?" Alec moved to sit back in his office chair "I was just wondering about this special girl in your life" his father Moved to stand in front of him on the other side of the desk and folded his arms over his chest "I'm sorry what?" Alec watched the proud look on his father's face in confusion, "your mother mentioned a girl, you said she was a 'keeper'" Alec's thoughts went to the strange 'date' he had with clary, the previous week. "Ahh yes," Alec nodded slowly, and sipped the mug of coffee on his desk, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. "We would like to meet her, make sure she's good for you" Alec almost choked on his coffee at the words but managed to couch out a response "um what" Alec gained his composure and swallowed the hot beverage before continuing "its only been a week dad". "Obviously you think she's the one, we want to meet her" his father's judgmental eyes roaming Over semi-clean office. "Oh I don't know about the one exactly….she's great and all but I don't know if it will work out you know" Alec stammered out. "Nonsense, next Saturday you will join us for dinner with the girl" his father-Robert lightwood stated his lips curved into what Alec thought was a smile, not that he had anything to compare it too, his father never smiled, this new look made him uncomfortable, and honestly scared, he felt his palms start to sweat "of course, we wouldn't miss it" fuck Alec thought to himself as soon as he'd blurted out a promise he couldn't fulfill. "Great, now get to work" and with that, his father was gone and alec was stood senseless, what the fuck had he just gotten himself into.

Alec found himself looking down at the phone in his hand, his thumb hovering over the contact titled 'Clary Fairchild', he took a deep breath and did it, pressing down on the cold glass of the screen before lifting it to meet his ear, and listen to the repetitive buzz telling him it was ringing. Two buzzes later a voice filled Alec's ears.

"Thanks for meeting me" Alec smiled across the small table at the red-haired girl in front of him, "no problem, as I said here to talk" Clary picked up her white mug of coffee and took a gentle sip. Alec sighed, and decided to just skip to what he needed to say, no matter how weird the request was. He looked over at her smiling kind face and started mumbling everything out. "So you know my parents don't know I'm well….yeah, gay….and they want me to meet someone, they keep asking, they said they're gonna have to take matters into their own hands soon which means an arranged marriage, and I can't do that, Lydia is nice but I don't want to marry her….and basically my Mum asked me how our 'date' went and I freaked out and said it was great, and now my dad wants to meet you…." Alec spoke quickly, letting the words fall out of his mouth, "oh um...okay?" Clary raised her eyebrows, "so...I was wondering, like it's fine if not, I know it's a weird request and all, and we don't really know each other-" "Alec" Clary placed her mug down and moved to grab Alec's hands that were waving around the air as he spoke, she gently bring them to the table and spoke "calm down, your having a mini panic attack, people are staring" Alec laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head "so what were you gonna ask?" Clary picked her coffee back up and took a few more sips "so there's the stupid dinner my dad planned that he wants 'my date to come to' I was thinking maybe you could come and like pretend," Alec spoke slower now but still nervous, "it's fun if not" Clary shook her head and spoke "no I want to help, but I feel like this stuff never goes well" Alec nodded in agreement "yeah, but I don't want this to be a long term thing…..just one time" Alec added picking up his own cup of coffee, Clary nodded "fine I'm in, I will come to your dinner" Alec let out a deep sigh of relief honestly kind of Shocked she had agreed, "but" alec felt his relief leave his body, he swallowed and nodded at the girl across from him "I need you to do the same for me," Alec raised his eyebrows in question, "my friends still aren't leaving me alone, which I don't get most of them are single Also" Clary rolle dher green eyes "i would like you to come to get a drink with me and my friends, you know" she moved her arm indicating between them "pretending we're dating" . Alec swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat, he hated netting new people, mostly because he couldn't hold a conversation for his life, but he'd have clary to do the talking he'd probably just need to stand there smile, and shake people hands, and he really needed the red headed girls help, he thought back to a conversation he'd had with Izzy-his sister- where she'd told him to stop overthinking things, so that's what he did he decided to not think too far into it, what's the worst that could happen. Alec lifted up his arm and took clary's tiny hand and shook it "deal"

The next few days before Alec's family dinner clary and Alec would meet up and discuss the rules, like no kissing on the lips, but checks were okay, and Alec's personal rule of no dancing when they went to meet clary's friends. they had way to much fun one night thinking of details about their history, they had one too many glasses of wine and started to make up a date they had been on that involved horses, the Statue of Liberty and a Homeless man with the voice of an angle. And now, standing outside of clary's small apartment to pick her up for their big night alec felt almost sad that it was over, he didn't want to date the girl but she made him feel so accepted, if they were hanging out and Alec saw a cute boy walking past clary would just nudge him and say Alec should make a move, she made him liking boys seem the same too if it were a girl with Jace, Alec knew his adopted brother would be fine with Alec's sexuality but he was still scared, him and Izzy were also brought up but Robert and Maryse who told them it was a sin to be this way. But clary, clary's family had raised her saying everyone is equal, she would never think twice about two boys or two girls, or anyone at all, it was all love to her, Alec found it refreshing. Alec raised his hand and knocked on the paint chipped wooden door "coming" Clary high pitched voice echoed behind the wall, a second later the door swung open and clary jumped out in a fancy dress and heels, Alec had never had an eye for fashion but he thought it looked nice, it was appropriate for the formal dinner, Alec's felt a tang of worry in the pit of his stomach at the thought of what the night entailed, "you look nice" Alec spoke despite the worry that was currently eating away inside of him, "thank you" Clary spun on the spot and big grin on her face, how could she look so happy when Alec was literally having an internal freak out. Alec realized clary had never met his parents and didn't know what she was getting herself into, he immediately felt sorry he'd created her into this. "Not too bad yourself" Clary hugged one of his arms and hopped down the hallway pulling him along.

"how are you not nervous?" Alec questioned as they climbed into the yellow cab, "oh I'm terrified" Clary stated, unwrapping her arm from Alec's to pull out a bottle of water from her small handbag, "and from what you've said about your parents I have every right to be" she took a sip and screwed the lid back on "but we have an act to keep up, and if we're gonna do this, we should try and at least enjoy the expensive food a little bit" Alec laughed a little, and tried to calm himself down, "you know" Clary looked to face Alec "after this is all done, we should start a new mission" Alec Drew his eyebrows together "and what is that?" He asked smiling now "well we're trying to convince our friends and family we're happily dating" Alec nodded "maybe we should be happily dating" Alec opened his mouth in an O shape words failing him, Clary watched him in then realized what she'd said "no! No not us" she laughed out, and Alec let out a sigh of relief "I meant, I will help each other find boyfriends...ooh maybe we can find hot brothers, twins!" Alec laughed as clary started talking about a double date they would have with a set of hot twins.

Alec noticed they were driving into the driveway of his childhood house, they passed the large hedges, fountains and rose bushes all neatly around the large house-mansion, Alec knew it was big but was surprised to hear a gasp coming from Clary, "you said your family was rich….but this" she pointed out the window at the large white pillars holding up apart of the house, "wow", Alec was about to speak but the driver did instead, "we have arrived" Alec nodded and thanks and passed him some money telling him to keep the change, he jumped out and ran around to open clary's door and help her out, not putting it past his parents to be watching them right now, "thank you" Clary curtsied a little giggling, "please don't do that" Alec laughed, clary nodded still giggling and attached herself to Alec's arm again, but she got closer and wrapped around tighter, making it look more romantic the. Before. Alec swallowed and gently started walking towards the large grand doors.

When he reached the top of the marble stairs and was face to face with the familiar swirling patterns of the giant front door he froze, trying to take deep breaths, "hey" Clary whispered "we got this" Alec nodded and raised his hand to knock, creating an echo through the empty grand front garden. a second later the door was pulled open by a man Alec recognized as Liam, his family's butler, "Mr lightwood" he smiled and stood aside for the 'couple' to enter "and you must be ms Fairchild" he bowed a little and Clary looked up to meet Alec's gaze, "are you sure I can't citrusy" she mouthed and Alec held back a little laugh, "yes, I'm Clary" she smiled at the middle-aged man who was taking her coat and handbag, "right this way" he beckoned for them to follow as he led them to the living room, Alec knew the way but politely followed the butler anyway, he was just doing his job. When they reached the large room Liam came to a stop and smiled opening the door, Alec pulled his wallet out and handed a random note to the man, hoping it was good tip far too nervous to check the number on the bill, no one usually tipped the butlers but Alec always thought his parents never paid him enough, "thank you me lightwood" Liam bowed in gratitude and scurried off, Alec looked at clary who smiled up at him and stepped forward ready to face the night.

Once they stepped inside the grand hall, all heads turned to face them, and chatter started amongst Alec's family members, they were quickly silenced by Alec's father-Robert, "hush, children don't be disrespectful at the dinner table" the three who had been talking, max, Izzy and Jace all nodded and spoke in unison "yes father" it was quite funny watching Jace and Izzy, full-grown adults still obeying their father like that. "Alexander, please introduce us to your lovely companion" Alec gulped, now or never "Hello everyone" Alec faked a smile at the table "this is Clarissa Fairchild" Alec felt clary moved against his arm at the use of her full name, he had asked for this purpose but never used it, Clary suited her much better, "Hello" clary smiled and waved gently at the other lightwoods, "thank you for having me, I'm very delighted to be able to join you tonight" clary spoke in a sweet but sophisticated voice, Alec felt himself relax at the fact Clary was doing well, she was speaking to his parents liking and from the looks on his siblings faces they seemed to like her. "Please take a seat" Maryes motioned at two empty seats next to her, clary and Alec walked around the table and untangled from each other, Alec pulled out the seat for clary to sit in and took his own, catching his fathers proud look and Jace's smirk at the action, "so" Maryes began waving her hand at two girls patiently standing in the corner of the room that moved fast at Marye's Hand gestures, starting to serve the family their first course, "how did you two meet?" Alec's Mother looked at clary and Alec who were cutting pieces of food on their Plates, "oh it's actually a lovely story" Clary smiled at Alec both knowing the story there's rehearsed at least ten times "it was raining and I was at a bus stop reading my favourite book, to kill a mockingbird, under the cover, when this one" she smiled at Alec again and placed her hand on top of his on the table "ran into me" "quiet literally" Alec added a small smile placed on his lips, remembering the structured romantic story, letting it run through his head "he's bumped into me knocking my book onto the ground and ruining it in a puddle" clary rolled her eyes but didn't stop smiling, noticing every pair of eyes around the table were on her, "so of course I was upset that my favourite book was ruined, but when I looked up" she turned and Alec did as well, just like they practiced, eye contact and looking as in love as possible "I saw the most beautiful hazel eyes I'd ever seen in my life" they kept the eye contact as Alec's family watched, admiring how in love they seemed, funny Alec thought, imagine if they knew it was all fake and Alec liked dick, alec got lost in his thoughts still staring at clary but was woken as she started to speak again turning to face the rest of the table again "but my bus arrived and I had to jump on, leaving the unforgettable eyes, so I got in the buss, going home,

Missing my book" everyone giggle around the table "and of course the hazel eyes" clary softly said as Alec brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, making his family 'awww' around the table, "when I made it home, I opened my bag to get my phone out but saw a book" Alec started talking now, finishing the story "I just so happened to have to have a copy of to kill a mockingbird on me that day, so when she fell I felt so bad about her book, and also could not forget a face that beautiful, so I quickly put my number into the front page of the book and slipped it in her handbag before she jumped in the buss, I was honestly scared she wouldn't t call" Alec wrapped an arm around her shoulder I mean look at her" she giggled "but she did, that very night" Alec finished and clary pecked his check, everyone broke from their daze Izzy and maryse awwed "wow I never thought I'd be jealous of Alec's love life" Alec almost laughed at that, if izzy only knew.

The night went on like that, clary and Alec talking about romantic dates of theirs that never actually happened, even the homeless singing man one. once they were in the lobby room again ready to leave Jace pulled Alec aside "bro, you've literally got the hottest girlfriend in the world, does she have a sister" Alec almost burst out laughing, of course Jace would think clary was hot, he cared for them both maybe one day they would work, maybe clary could break Jace out of the three girls a week thing, Alec quickly realised clary was supposed to be his girlfriend, and your brother calling your girlfriend 'the hottest girl in the world' was not something he was supposed to be cool with, "look bro like don't hit me I'm just saying….it's a compliment really," Alec smiled "yeah she is" he looked over at clary, trying to look in love, not that he had much experience.

Alec walked clary up to her apartment "it's over" he sighed and lent his head in the door quickly hugging clary goodbye "thank you Clary" clary smiled and hugged him back, even in heels having to go on the tips of her toes "no problem, but it's not quite over, we still have my friends tomorrow night" she pulled back and walked into her apartment "guess you stuck being my boyfriend for one more day" she closed the door and Alec made his way back to the waiting cab, 'shit' Alec thought as it sped home.

=NOTES=

I know there's no malec yet, Trust me I can't wait to write malec, it's getting weird writing so much 'CLALEC' i definitely don't ship them, like brotp yeah but romantically nope, nope, it makes me sick. so don't worry this story is a Malec fanfic and it mostly will be malec, starting from the next chapter. I doubt anyone will actually read this but just in case thank you so much, hope you enjoyed. ❤️❤️


End file.
